


That Sex Was In-Tents

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M, PWP, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: Just sex in a tent. Really.





	That Sex Was In-Tents

Heath didn’t know what exactly had woken him up- but judging by the weak light filtering through the fabric of the tent, it was some obnoxious asshole bird waking the rest of its obnoxious asshole bird friends up for the day.

Usually, the span of time between when Heath opened his eyes and when he actually was “awake” was somewhere between fifteen and twenty minutes. But today, consciousness flooded his brain in about thirty seconds. He felt refreshed. Sleeping outside did that for him. Without the ambient light and noise of the city, he slept deeper, better.

He looked at his watch. 6am. Too early to wake up, even for camping. But he really didn’t think he could go back to sleep.

It was early enough that it was still sort of chilly in the tent, although he knew that it was supposed to be blazing hot later in the day. He snuggled closer into Zane’s side and started playing with the fabric of Zane’s t-shirt, watching the rise and fall of his chest.

Zane had been gone for about two weeks on a mini-tour with David and the guys, and they’d left immediately for the state forest as soon he’d shuffled in through the apartment door from the airport. They’d barely set up the tent before Zane had conked out, leaving little time to catch up.

And boy, did Heath want to catch up.

Their sleeping bag was made for two people, but it was a tight fit for them regardless. Every inch of him was pressed against Zane, and between Zane’s solid warmth against him and the familiar scent of his body wash, Heath could feel tendrils of arousal sliding up his groin to pool in the pit of his stomach. 

It had a been a very long two weeks. Heath was used to getting fucked at least once a day, maybe more if the spirit moved them, and it had been utter torture being boyfriend-less. Nothing even came close to the real thing- not even the arsenal of toys they’d amassed in the past two years they’d been dating. But now, he finally had the guy next to him, and he was going to welcome him back properly.

Zane was still snoring peacefully, and even though Heath wanted to shake him awake and hop on his dick, he decided to not be a total slut for once in his life. Sort of.

Heath slid his hand down from Zane’s abdomen to palm his dick through his underwear. He reacquainted himself with Zane’s junk, feeling the weight of his balls against his hand, the thickness of the shaft. Heath rubbed himself lazily against Zane’s thigh and slipped his hand under Zane’s waistband. He ran light fingers over Zane’s dick before gripping it gently, stroking it slowly but steady, enjoying the feeling of it fattening up in his hand. 

When Zane was as hot and hard as he could get, Heath’s eyes flicked to his boyfriend’s face. He was still fast asleep. Heath wasn’t that surprised, considering how exhausted the guy had been the night before. He’d just have move things along a bit quicker.

Heath carefully reached towards the zipper at the side of the sleeping bag and slid it down slowly, opening it enough so that he could slide out and pull it the rest of the way, enough to uncover Zane.

Heath’s boxers were painfully tight now, and he stripped them off along with his t-shirt. Zane’s dick was poking out the top of his underwear, and Heath could actually feel his mouth water. When had he become this way?

Amazingly, Zane did not wake up even after Heath slid his underwear off, or when Heath ran his tongue from his balls to the tip of his dick. Heath gripped his cock and swallowed him whole, not bothering with any teasing. His lips slid up and down Zane’s cock, his tongue tracing all of the veins and the thick, red tip. It felt so good to be full, to have spit dripping down his chin nice and dirty, to know that soon that he’d be getting fucked.

When Zane  _still_  hadn’t woken up, Heath huffed. He gave amazing head. Definitely not the type you could sleep through.

He crawled to his backpack and pulled out the lube he’d packed before shuffling back to Zane’s side. Ten minutes later Heath had three fingers up his own ass and was panting like a dog, plus a hand still on Zane’s dick, and Zane was actually snoring. What the fuck?!

Heath climbed onto Zane’s thighs and leaned forward, putting his hands on either side of Zane’s head. 

“Zane,” he said firmly. “Wake up.”

No response. Was he dead? Jesus. He sat back a bit and grabbed Zane’s shoulders. He shook them roughly. “Zane! Wake up!”

“Huh? Wha?” Zane mumbled, his eyes blinking open. Heath slapped his face lightly a few times. 

“Were you molesting me in my sleep?” Zane asked roughly, when he’d taken stock of the situation going on below his waist (Heath included.) 

“Yes,” Heath replied bluntly. “But now you’re finally fucking awake, and I can fuck you with consent. I do have your consent, right?”

Heath drizzled some more lube into his palm before reaching back and getting Zane’s dick wet. Zane groaned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Heath raised himself up on his knees before sinking down slowly onto Zane’s cock.  _Yes_.

Zane started to get with the picture then, bending his knees and gripping Heath’s waist. As much as Heath would have liked to draw out those first few moments of being together again, he was too far gone to wait.

He rode Zane hard and fast, and it felt so incredible that he didn’t even notice the burn in his thighs. Zane helped, slamming him down to get every inch inside and fucking up into him at just the right angle. It was getting hotter outside, and the tent smelled like sex, and Heath was sweating and Zane was sweating, but it was good and it was nasty and it was perfect.

Heath didn’t know how long he had been bouncing up and down, in a hazy nirvana of pleasure, before he felt the orgasm of the century rushing towards him. He got a hand on his dick and looked down at Zane, who was staring up at him with dark eyes.

“You gonna come for me?” Zane asked, his voice so deep it was almost a growl.

“Yeah,” Heath breathed. He felt Zane’s nails dig into his hips, and he stripped his dick faster, and it hit him so hard that his whole body shook, coating Zane’s abdomen in come. Zane was close behind, and if there was one thing that was a close second to Zane’s dick, it was his come inside him.

Heath collapsed onto Zane’s chest and Zane wrapped his arms around his back, dragging his nails up and down his spine.

“Well, I’m awake. What do you want to do now?” Zane asked, giving Heath’s ass a playful slap.

“Eat breakfast so we have plenty of energy for round 2,” Heath replied. “I don’t want to have to wake you up to fuck again.”

“Fair enough.” Zane grinned. “I love camping.”


End file.
